daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Niamh Cousland
THIS IS WHERE YOUR CHARACTER SUMMARY GOES. BLAH BLAH, BRIEF OVERVIEW Overview Physical Appearance Pale, freckly as hell, with a wild mop of ginger curls. Probably sporting a grin that has you backing away slowly. Personality At the beginning of the story Niamh is kind of a spoiled brat half the time, honestly. She's a sassy and impulsive little thing whose rebelliousness has always been enabled by her family. She likes to think she's super witty but most of the time she's just a shit and comparable to a petulant child. She doesn't take life very seriously because she's honestly just never seen hardship before, all she knows is the rather sheltered life as the youngest Cousland, allowed to roam and do as she wished with little repercussions. As a result she's both brave and foolish at the same time. Niamh would run into battle in a heartbeat to defend something she believes in, unfortunately she'd run into battle without considering other alternatives. Niamh is hot headed, impulsive, and lead by her emotions and whims to the point of endangering herself and others. She handles her words similarly: impulsive with zero filter at all. Niamh just blurts out what she thinks most of the time, decorum be damned! And woof, what she thinks can be pretty rude or inappropriate. She's a stubborn thing, she would absolutely do something just because someone told her that she can't. The Couslands had long since learned not to tell Niamh that she can't do it because she'll have to prove them wrong. She's so predictable in that regard, honestly. There are times where it seems like Niamh has no fear at all, indeed she was always a daredevil who'd scale the walls of Highever just for the feeling of it, but Niamh really just keeps her actual fears close to her chest and covers them with a good layer of wit and re-direction. After the attack on Highever that cost her essentially her entire family, Niamh clung to that happy go lucky, sassy side of her for dear life for fear of slipping into the abyss, but anger and bitterness and a lust for vengeance clawed at her heart. The way she saw it she had two options: either she slipped into depression and anger or she held on to who she was. She deals by pushing away her dark emotions and exaggerating the others, but she can't stop the bitterness from bubbling up away. After the attack her humour starts taking turns for the dark and uncomfotable, making jokes about vengeance and death as readily as jokes about Alistair's awkwaardness. The more she pushes her bitterness and anger away the more it starts to consume her and take over the other parts of her personality, giving her words nastier twists than they've ever carried before. Niamh is angry, Niamh never wanted any of this for her life at all and she mourns not only for her family but for her entire future, and Niamh won't be satisifed until the Howe estate is drenched in blood. A wicked grin, a dangerous look in her eyes, cutting words presented in an airy tone, all of them betray the fact that something's rotten in the state of Niamh Cousland. The duration of the blight is honestly a journey of growing up for Niamh. For the first time in her life she's all alone with no safety net, everything comes down on her shoulders. She has her companions sure, she has Alistair, but when it comes down to it those companions are just sets of eyes looking to her to make the big decisions, big decisions she doesn't feel qualified to make (and, really, is she wrong?). But with no one else willing to take the lead she has no choice, for better or worse Niamh is at the helm of this and with leadership comes responsibility. Hardship, loss, and seeing the worst and the best the world has to offer chip slowly away at her immaturity and irresponsibility, and that maturity might just be what she fears even more than the vengeance-filled call of the abyss. Fortunately for her, Niamh will always be a little shit trouble maker at heart, even when, towards the end of the blight, she has developed into a women who is no longer a sheltered and rebellious little nobleman's daughter but the damned Hero of Ferelden, thank you. Niamh will always remain a loose canon, a wild child, and we should all pity Woolsey honestly. 'Talents and Skills' Here's what Your OC is good at, jabroni. Doesn't have to just include killing things, though let's be real, it probably includes killing things. Biography History Here's what happened before the events of the game, son. In-game Here's what happened during the events of Your OC's game, boyo. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery paranormal.png|Sample Photo Category:Thedutchesse Category:Cousland Category:Hero of Ferelden Category:Warrior Category:Human Category:Alistair Romance